Little Surprises
by Xhat
Summary: What happens when one of three twins falls in love with a Gym Leader. Is something happen? And more importantly, when will something happen? Chili x OC I do not own Pokémon or anything involved, except for personally created characters.
1. Prolouge

The girl just outside the restaurant was very giddy, and appeared to be waiting for someone. Blue gaze looking around absent-mindedly, the girl looked down at her clothing to make sure everything was clean for the fifth time. Yep, her short ruffled blue and scarlet dress was fine. Looking up, she noticed that her apparent boyfriend was coming out of the doors. He appeared to be wearing a red bow tie, a white undershirt, plus a jacket and pants that appeared to be black. He was none other than Chili, the Striaton gym leader. "Hello, my precious Taylor~" the red-head cooed, pulling the brown haired girl close and trapping her in an embrace. "Why Hello Chili, ready to go?" Taylor asked, head tilting to the side as she escaped the embrace. Chili smiled, kissing her forehead as if to say yes. The duo left the area, Taylor earning harsh glares from Chili's former fan-girls.

* * *

Now, who is this Taylor? Well, she is infact the younger twin sister of both Hilda and Hilbert. Technically, she seemed to be an exact twin of Hilda, and the only thing used to tell them apart were the blue hat and red streak that Taylor possessed.

{Sorry for this being so darn short, it's cause it's a Prologue, and a pretty short one on that note... o3o}


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Again

The happy couple walked along, hands joined and smiles visible on their faces. Taylor and Chili strolled along Route three, just as the girl's mind began to wander. Today had been their second year of dating, and the two were extremely close.

Chili and Taylor had been friends since they were very small, and a great relationship has blossomed from there. Tay was taken out of her trance as Chili pulled her to his chest. Even though the gym leader had done this many times, the girl still blushed immensely. That was when he leant down to whisper in her ear, "You will be my love, now and forever..." On that note, Taylor stretched up and kissed him gingerly on the lips. Chili was actually quite happy to deepen it, and the two kissed for a few minutes. Pulling apart, Taylor made a small purring noise. "Shall we go back?" Chili asked, nibbling on her ear in a flirtatious way.  
This made Taylor grin. "I believe so."

* * *

Taylor was slumped in a chair, looking out of the window that provided a view of some of Striaton City. Sighing, she twiddled the scarlet rose that she held. Chili and his brothers had left on a small trip that involved what he did as a Gym leader. They had been gone for quite a while... three months. She had noticed a small bump forming on her stomach just a few days go, but put it off thinking it was just some extra fat. This was one week ago. It had grew since then, and she had dared to test herself. It had been positive... Taylor was pregnant. Sighing, the young woman got to her feet and exited the restaurant. Cress and Cilan - Chili's own brothers - hadn't even been notified. Little did she know, Chili was coming back today.

Taking great care in walking, she noticed someone sprinting down the sidewalk. Squinting her eyes, Taylor couldn't make out who it was, since they were going to so fast. In seconds, the form crashed into her, making her squeal as her hands instincively shot to her stomach. Thankfully, Chili had only given her a scare. "You gave me a scare!" Tay scolded lightly, but sighed as the Gym Leader kissed her on the forehead. "A hello would've been nice..." Chili pouted slightly, earning a playful glare from Taylor. "Okay then, hello. Why must your be so darn cute?" Taylor grinned, giving him an eskimo kiss. Waving to Cress and Cilan as they were hounded by the fan-girls. Grabbing Chili's hand, the young woman led him up to the restaurant's apartment. Sitting down with him, Taylor was about to announce that she was pregnant, but Chili just had to interrupt.

"Tay, sorry I crashed into you like that... but did you know that Cilan's friends Ash and Iris are visiting? Cool right? Well, they're staying here for a while, and..." from that point on, Taylor decided to tune her boyfriend's rambling out.


End file.
